


A Northern Rendezvous

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: The Gift of the Desert [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Miles and Scar sneak off to see Olivier, Multi, Olivier gets woken up by the alarm when her boys come back, Patricia just wants mom and baby to be healthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Miles and Scar sneak out of Ishval to visit their lover.





	A Northern Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pigeonfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfluff/gifts).



Miles rested his hand against Fadi’s shoulder, letting the rocking of the train lull him into a doze. It was the middle of the night, and they were already heading up North, having made the transfer at East City nearly two hours ago. Hadil’s words had stirred something in both of them, and given them the final impetus they needed to simply pack a few bags and go. She had offered to watch the cats while they were gone. The only problem would be Mustang, but Olivier would have to deal with that.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Fadi murmured, and Miles felt his lips quirk up. Their new lover was quite perceptive.

“Just… Worried about everything. When Mustang finds out, and he will…”

“Then we’ll set our Queen on him.”

“She’s pregnant. She has to worry about the baby.”

“Then I’ll go after him.”

“Fadi… It’s not worth it.” The former monk huffed, and Miles chuckled softly. “Besides, Mustang still isn’t happy that you’re… That we hid your survival from him.”

“I know.”

“It’s alright. Let’s focus on the positives. Think about how happy Liv will be to see us.”

“She’ll be disappointed that we left our post,” Fadi murmured.

“Only for a few moments. The last time I called her… She begged us to come visit. She’ll be glad we’re there.”

“And how long are we planning on staying?”

“As long as we can. It depends on how long it takes Mustang to realize we’re gone.”

“Hence the midnight departure?”

“Mmhm.”

Fadi let his hands go to Miles’ hair, stroking gently. “Get some rest, Major. I’ll make sure you’re awake to change trains.”

Miles nodded, shifting ever-so-slightly, letting himself press closer to Fadi’s warmth. The soft movement of the train soothed him, and for once, Miles could feel himself sinking safely into sleep.

***

Olivier was surprised when she heard the alarms going off. Who was approaching her fort? She stood quickly, stumbling for a moment, and reaching for her bedpost to steady herself. As soon as her head cleared, she grabbed her sword and began marching out.

“General Armstrong! Please, you need to rest!” Patricia was there suddenly, grabbing Olivier’s arm.

“Nonsense. My Fort is under attack. I need to lead my men!”

“General!” Olivier swung her head around, only to see Henschel.

“What’s the status?” she growled.

“It wasn’t intruders, Sir.” He stepped to the side, revealing the two Ishvallan men. “I believe these two have something to say to you.”

Olivier’s eyes narrowed. “What are you two doing here?”

“And here I thought you wanted to see me,” Miles said, letting the humor leak into his voice. “I even brought Fadi. And no cats!”

She huffed. “A little warning would have been nice. I could have sent someone to retrieve you from the train station. That way you wouldn’t have set off the alarm.”

“If we had told you, you would have told Mustang.”

“What makes you think I’d say anything to that mistake?”

“Still. We’re here. How’s the baby?”

“The baby will be fine,” Patricia interjected. “As long as you make sure she gets some rest!”

“We’ll do our best,” Miles replied. He reached out and took Olivier gently by the elbow. “Come on. Let’s get you back to bed. We’ll be right here. All night, okay?”

Olivier groaned, but let the both of them pull her back into her quarters. “Henschel!”

“Sir?”

“Turn off that blasted alarm. We wouldn’t want to wake the Drachmans, would we?”

“No, Sir.” He turned and went to turn the alarm off. Olivier let her lovers pull her into bed. It was small, but they all fit. Olivier let them hold her, their presence soothing.

“Good night, Olivier,” Miles murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead. She closed her eyes, and listened to their heartbeats as she fell asleep once more. They could deal with everything in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
